8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Gyron Jules Moreau
Personality & Traits General Overview Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Photographic Memory, Acute Senses, Telepathic, Telekinetic, Lucky, and Creative Weaknesses - Loner, Implosive, Secretive, Emotional, and Untrusting Ambitions Gyron wants to find a stable home for his people and help them get over his people's demons. Hobbies & Interests Geode has a love for astronomy, mediation, religious studies, early 19th and 20th Century Earth science fiction writings, and philosophy. Geode spends most of his off duty time sitting in the Astrometrics Lab reading works from Jules Verne and H.G. Wells, and drinking warm spiced banana tea. Languages Federation Standard Hybasii Family Father: Norite Mother: Latite Brother(s): Dunite (age 4) Sister(s): Scoria (age 12) Spouse: Sophia Jezebel Moreau Biography Geode's mother and father were sent to Sankirk Asteroid, a prison colony for the biologically condemned, at the age of four after they both came down with Carazine poisoning, a massive illness caused by the addictive drug forced upon them by the ruling class know as the Faceless Ones. On the asteroid, Geode's father Norite, an environmental engineer, and his mother, a polaron engineer, met up and at the age of seven had their first child Geode. Geode stayed with the colony until he was five when a Federation exploration ship located the dying colony. After being cured of the illness he joined Starfleet in hopes repay the debt caused by his family. While in Starfleet he took part in a program to wean his people off the narcotic Carazine. Although he had a talent with navigation and sensors modification, he graduated near the bottom of his class. After Graduation Geode stayed on earth where he meet his wife Sophia Jezebel Idosli a security officer for H.E.A.T. ('H'azardous 'E'nvironmental 'A'ssessment 'T'ask Force) outside a small tavern in Mons Belgium. After graduation from Starfleet, he was placed on a small run down Bradbury-class transport vesicle the U.S.S. Nightingale, commanded by Captain William Lung, a very strict and by the book man. Geode was stationed on the U.S.S. Nightingale for the next three years, helping escort medical and food supplies back and forth to H.E.A.T colonies. At age thirteen, Geode married Sophia and was given his first command of a small run down Ushaan class escort ship the U.S.S. H.G. Wells where he ran escort runs for Hybasiian freighters and did repair work on satellites. Only after spending a year and a half on the U.S.S. H.G. Wells, Geode was forced to abandon the ship after taking heavy damage from a Klingon ambush. After the loss of the H.G. Wells Geode was given command of a U.S.S. Rick Riordan. Until he gave up his Starfleet commission to become an ambassador to the Federation. After giving up his commission with Federation the Hybasiian Government assigned a retired Risan Corvette racer The H.G. Lovecraft. Service Record Graduated bottom of class from Starfleet Academy Given the rank of Ensign upon graduation Assigned to U.S.S. Nightingale as a junior class astroengineer First Command U.S.S. H.G. Wells Second Command U.S.S. Rick Riordan Ambassador of the Federation Category:Federation Characters